venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Dimensions
'Dimensions ', also known as realms, are a series of Universes that comprise the environments of the Gmod series. The first Dimension introduced was the 2nd Dimension, in the ALIEN VS PREDATOR MOD! video. Dimensions seem to make up the VenturianTale universe. List of known Dimensions * 1st Dimension: Presumably the Earth the Acachallas,P.I.E,and several other characters live on,distinct from our Earth because the inhabitants wear bricks on their heads, Switzerland has a coast, and Canada has a president instead of a prime minister. * 2nd Dimension: The first dimension that was introduced in an old video, that was home to a spaceship filled with Predators and Xenomorphs. Inhabitants admire 1st dimension legends and usually weigh 25 pounds. * 3rd Dimension: supposedly associated with shopping, consists of a giant castle. * 4th Dimension: A dimension of darkness. Also home to Ballerina Mario. People in this dimension resist gravity and can't be affected by thrusters, possibly the dimension the hand of darkness from the elevator source video is from. * 5th Dimension: A dimension from which cosmic empowered rabbits come from,it is a medieval kingdom where Gertrude takes her lunch breaks and is the queen. * 6th Dimension:??? * 7th Dimension: Humans also live there. * 8th Dimension: A dimension without gravity, inhabitants enter buildings through windows only. May have Lectroids. * 9th Dimension:??? * 10th Dimension: The dimension that Grandpa was born in. * 11th Dimension: ??? * 12th Dimension: A desert with a sunset, described as boring and uneventful. * Tent Dimension: Filled with forest and bears. * 13th Dimension: The main dimension in the Gmod series. Home of the Alternative Acachalla Family. * 14th Dimension: A dimension with floating trees that can only be seen in the mirror of the new Acachalla house. * 15th Dimension: Resides next to the 17th dimension, dimension of water. * 16th Dimension: A dimension consisting of a single house (which ghost figured out was a prison) inhabited by Uncle Ernie.The Five Nights at Freddy's characters also live there.. The Emochallas are able to visit the 16th dimension. The 16th dimension can be viewed on a TV. * 17th Dimension: A dimension ruled by Prince Fang. Also filled with nothing but my little ponies and Adventure Time references. Many Dragons inhabit this dimension. * Normal Dimension: Created to be a normal version of the Acachalla world. After being invaded by weirdos, it's ruler Normalchalla became enraged and blew the dimension up. * Star Wars Dimension: The Star Wars universe, few inhabitants know if it's or any other dimensions existence. Although this is a Dimension, Star Wars is a galaxy, not a dimension. * 26th Dimension: the Dark Souls universe and home of Squishy Trump. * 37th Dimension: This dimension consists of a McDonalds a shed,the parking lot,and a sky of darkness that freaks out when you are outside the McDonalds.It is the dimension that The Ancient Gun of The Aztecs is from. * 52nd Dimension: Basically the same planet except the only inhabitants which are known of is the Pokemon haunter * 87th Dimension: A diner floating in the clouds that the Acachalla family visit once a month, where Billy ate a load of food without waiting for Gertrude (who was planning to use a sandwich to make waffles) and then ran away with the sandwich into the clouds without paying. The store owner ran after him with a shotgun but the extra fat worked as a bulletproof vest. Gertrude then took the sandwich from him. Billy said, on dimensions, "That's a lot of dimensions!" * zombie desert bubble dimension: described not as a true dimension but more as a space between the first dimension and an unknown. As the name suggest it is a dessert occupied mostly by zombies, home of the housekeeper. * Dimension of Hotels: a dimension almost entirely consisting of hotels. * Dimension of Motels: a dimension almost entirely consisting of Motels. * The Dream Zone: Johnny Ghost became trapped here for a while between HAUNTED BY FNAF and Hell's Island. Exactly what it is is unknown except that it is where people's dreams take place,also Maddie Friend can apparently enter this dimension through other people's (mainly Billy's) dreams as shown in the Cyberman mod and Billy's Birthday videos. * The Twilight Zone/The Phantom Zone: Billy became trapped here whilst escaping the 87th dimension with a sandwich. The sandwich, however, did not go into the Twilight Zone with him. * The Nothing: place residing between reality and non existence. * Barrels: The dimension the living barrels are from, it might not be real because the barrels weren't real. * The World of Beautiful Puppies: The dimension that The Evil Undertale Dog and its boss Frank are from,nothing is known about this dimension other than that the only know portal to it is in Indeed In-need's bedroom and that it is inhabited ebntirely by dogs. * The Nether: This is the same Nether as in Minecraft, though it has appeared in gmod. * The Toilet Dimension:This is the dimension that the stuff that gets flushed down toilets in the VenturianTale universe goes to,it is where Papa Acachalla's camera went and where the barnacles on his jacket came from,it is most likely the dimension that the toilet toucher travels through when teleporting between toilets. * Pocket Dimensions: These are unamed places between dimensions,there are multiple of them,a notable one is the dimension that a Combine soldier was trapped in inside the stretchy facilty. * Goober's dimension:the dimension Goober went to after offering his video game collection. * The Waffle End: A pocket Dimension created, controlled, and ruled by Sally Acachalla. It is her depiction of what she thinks would happen if their were no waffles left in the entire world. * Dimension X:Mentioned by Johnny Ghost, properties unknown. * The Untold Pit of Destruction:Mentioned by Johnny Ghost, most likely entered through a bottomless pit, properties unknown. * The Underworld:Mentioned by Johnny Ghost, probably exactly what it sounds like. * Limbo:Mentioned by Johnny Ghost, properties unknown. Trivia * This is actually is a common mis-use of the term dimension as a Dimension and a universe are actually two different things. * The dimensions first appeared in the Alien vs Predator Mod! video that was posted on 2013. * due to the 13th dimension being space like in nature, it can be theorized that other events that take place in space like maps happen there. Such as the companion cube video, or the Space Prison. Category:Locations Category:Dimension Category:13th Dimension Category:17th dimension Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Paranormal Category:Gmod